Pensamiento egoísta
by Mich Rangel
Summary: ― Estoy segura que esto no se hace en una fiesta ― Comentó ella de forma divertida. ― Creo que esto es mejor ― Atinó a decir, tomando por fin el brazo de ella, pero esta vez con delicadeza, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo nuevamente.[Fanfic dedicado a JuuMLB, ¡Feliz cumpleaños!]


Si pudiese definir sus pensamientos, la única palabra que le brindaba algo de sentido a lo que pensaba era "egoísta".

Por el simple hecho de querer verla sonreír, de que riera de sus bromas durante ese pequeño periodo que tenían para disfrutar la magnífica vista que París les ofrecía.

Ambos no eran del tipo de _superhéroes_ que utilizaban sus poderes para beneficios propios (de hecho, eran los únicos superhéroes que conocía, exceptuando a los chicos que se les unían cada que ocupaban _una garra extra_ ), pero en ocasiones ocupaban un respiro de su vida cotidiana.

Él por ejemplo, sentía que necesitaba aquello más que nadie, y por eso no le era extraño salir a despejarse con la simple excusa que se daba a sí mismo de que _revisaría_ si algo no andaba mal en la ciudad.

Y en aquel momento, se pudo ver reflejado un poco en cómo se mostraba afligida ella, sin decir palabra alguna, solo quizás pidiendo por su compañía.

Necesitaba un respiro, quizás un momento a solas. Aun así, le permitió hacerle compañía, le permitió hablar sin parar mientras ella fingía escuchar.

Sonrió para sí mismo al sentir como la cabeza de ella se recargaba sobre su hombro, luciendo levemente exhausta, logrando que parara de hablar y le acompañara simplemente en silencio.

― ¿Cómo logras tener tanta energía? ― Alcanzó a escuchar, casi como si se tratara de un susurró. Durante unos instantes, pensó que Ladybug solo se lo decía a sí misma en modo de burla.

Pero descartó esa idea al ver como sus ojos se posaban de forma discreta sobre él, buscando una respuesta a su pregunta.

― ¿Te refieres para nunca guardar silencio o para llevar la doble vida? ― Inquirió él, notando un rastro de preocupación en una mueca que apareció en sus labios. Supo de inmediato que era la segunda opción ― Bien, no lo hago. Siempre terminó tumbado en mi cama esperando dormir al menos unas siete horas, aunque no lo logró a menudo ― Atinó a responder, Ladybug asintió, dándole la razón.

Ella pudo sentir la mirada de aquellos ojos de color verde brillante, como si estuviera esperando una clase de respuesta hacia su estado de ánimo.

Ladybug pasó un mechón de ella atrás de su oreja. Realmente no tenía muchas ganas de recordarlo, además de que incluso para su propia opinión, era algo _realmente tonto_ para preocuparse.

― Yo me quede dormida hoy, y no pude llegar a la fiesta de fin de curso de mi instituto ― Confesó con poco ánimo, suspirando cansada ― Aparentemente dormí toda la tarde, mis padres no me despertaron porque pensaron que habia estado dormida terminando un proyecto ― Iba a decir de manera natural que se trataba de un vestido en el cual sus padres pensaban que trabajaba, pero se detuvo en seco ante la idea de revelar algo así ― Cuando ayer en realidad estuvimos peleando toda la noche contra otro Akuma ― El abrió la boca por sorpresa, intentando preguntar si de _casualidad_ se trataba de la fiesta del instituto Françoise DuPont.

Pero después negó con la cabeza, su escuela no era la única que terminaba sus cursos durante esas fechas.

Él, por otra parte, no habia asistido debido a que su padre se encontraba fuera de la ciudad desde esa mañana, y claramente eso significaba que no existían permisos para salir.

Entendió que se sentía estresada debido a que su vida de héroe podía nublar su vida cotidiana, aunque fuese un caso completamente diferente al suyo.

Parecían encontrarse a dos polos distintos del planeta.

― ¿Acabas de despertar entonces? ― Se atrevió a preguntarle, esperando que al menos una plática amigable pudiese levantarle el ánimo.

― Sí. Ya no tenía ningún caso ir, a esta hora ya todos estarán regresando a sus hogares ― Comentó, un poco divertida de la situación.

Tampoco le sorprendía mucho el hecho de dormir de más, así como tampoco le sorprendía a sus padres.

Sintió como el cuerpo de su compañero se movió sin previo aviso, desestabilizándola un poco debido a eso. Él se habia puesto de pie a un costado de ella, extendiéndole su mano mientras le sonreía.

Él tampoco habia podido asistir a su propia fiesta de fin de curso, y a pesar de que se encontraba afligido por ello, no habia salido a las calles de París precisamente para pensar sobre ello. Simplemente necesitaba estar fuera y sentirse medianamente libre.

El caso era contrarió para ella, pues parecía que Ladybug veía aquello como algo importante; No es como si él no lo hiciera, pero ella parecía anhelar un poco más de su vida cotidiana.

Ladybug le dirigió una mirada confundida, preguntándose qué tramaba aquel chico.

― Yo tampoco fui a mi fiesta de fin de curso ¿Sabes? Pero, por otros motivos ― Admitió apenado, preguntándose qué diría ella si le comentaba la vida tan controlada que llevaba ― ¿Pensé que podríamos fingir que estamos en una? Aunque a decir verdad, solo sé que se baila, no tengo idea que más se haga en una fiesta así ― Se aclaró la garganta un poco, sintiendo que quizás estaba hablando de más.

Y que probablemente se estaba poniendo en ridículo con ella.

Miro su mano, dudosa sobre si seguir aquello que le invitaba a hacer para hacerla olvidar su pequeño _pesar_ quizás típico de una adolescente.

Pero ¿Qué importaba? Ambos lo eran, y así como eran héroes comprometidos a cuidar de la ciudad, también se perdían de muchas cosas que deseaban vivir.

Fue ahí cuando se atrevió a tomar su mano, y él la cerro sobre la de ella para poder levantarla de un tirón y que quedara frente a él.

― No tenemos música ― Espetó, alzando sus ojos hacia él.

― ¿Quieres que tarare alguna canción? Tengo conocimiento en la música así que no sería un problema ― Se ofreció, pensando en que, si conocía y podía tocar las teclas de un piano, intentar imitar notas musicales con su voz sería más que suficiente.

Ladybug llevó una de sus manos hasta la boca de ella, negando con su cabeza a la vez que sonreía.

Chat Noir se permitió sonreír también, sintiéndose feliz de haber sido parte y logrado que ella sonriera en aquella noche.

― Creo que el silencio será mejor ― Comentó, moviendo su mano hasta el hombro de él.

Él hizo una seña de cerrar su boca como si tuviese un _zipper_ pegado a ella, logrando que la genuina risa de Ladybug llegara a sus oídos.

Pronto se apresuró a tomar la cintura de ella, atrayéndola con sutiliza hacia él, comenzando a dar suaves pasos hacia un costado, guiándola a imitarle.

Que ella hubiese dicho que el silencio seria su pista de baile era una total mentira, pues alrededor de las calles se podían escuchar los sonidos cotidianos que inundaban cada rincón de París.

Desde rastros de música a lo lejos debido a un festival en algun parque, las voces que compartían anécdotas mientras transitaban y los motores de los carros yendo por las grandes avenidas.

Sonidos que podrían parecer caóticos, pero de cierta manera, comenzaron a poner un ritmo peculiar a los pasos que llevaban.

Como si ellos mismos se fundieran con la ciudad que juraron proteger de cualquier mal que llegara, entendiendo además de que tanto tiempo combatiendo juntos realmente los habia forjado de una manera similar.

Pues ambos realmente se seguían en aquel peculiar baile sobre un techo cubierto de tejas que, al pisarlas, provocaban un sonido especial que siempre habían escuchado pero nunca se habían parado a prestarles atención, pues usualmente lo hacían persiguiendo a alguien, o en todo caso, huyendo de alguien.

Se sonrieron de manera cómplice, estirando su pierna hacia un costado para después doblarla como si fuesen a dar una potente patada, y así como lo habían hecho, quien tenían frente a ellos hicieron un movimiento para esquivar, logrando que ahora su risa inundara el ambiente.

Su vida no tenía ninguna pizca de normal, y eso era exasperante en muchas situaciones.

Pero ¿Acaso un estatus quo les otorgaría aquellos momentos efímeros? Sí, quizás se estaban perdiendo de muchas cosas en su vida, pero a cambio habían ganado algo más valioso.

Marinette lo entendía, aunque muchas veces le frustraba tener que lidiar con el papel de Ladybug. Pero, en aquel simple momento donde ambos comenzaron a deambular alrededor mientras aquello ya no parecía ningún baile, sino más bien un _combate amistoso_ , supo que a pesar de todo, valía la pena.

No sabía cuánto iba a durar, y quedarse afligida por cosas que ella misma tachaba de insignificantes no era la solución.

Chat Noir también habia faltado a la fiesta de su fin de curso, y si se habia encontrado con ella mientras deambulaba, quería decir que al igual que ella, él necesitaba respirar.

Pero a su contrario, él habia hecho algo para poder remediar el cómo se sentían.

― Estoy segura que esto no se hace en una fiesta ― Comentó ella de forma divertida, moviéndose a un lado para poder esquivar el puño de Chat Noir que se dirigía hacia ella, para después de un movimiento, tomar el brazo para impulsarse hacia arriba, saltando sobre él.

Chat Noir se giró, observando como ella se habia agachado para darle una _patada_ sobre sus piernas. Él se limitó a saltar sobre el ataque de ella, sonriendo.

― Creo que esto es mejor ― Atinó a decir, tomando por fin el brazo de ella, pero esta vez con delicadeza, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo nuevamente.

Ambos reían por como las cosas habían cambiado no solo en aquella situación, sino también entre ellos.

Ella se estremeció esta vez que él puso su mano en su cintura nuevamente, observando como seguía riendo con libertad frente a ella, y de pronto el silencio se volvió parte de sus sentidos de inexplicable manera.

Chat Noir siempre estaba ahí para levantarla, aunque hicieran cosas inesperadas juntos, estaba segura que podía cambiar un simple baile de fin de curso por aquel momento.

De pronto ya no se sentía afligida.

Se atrevió a acercarse a él, besando con delicadeza la mejilla del héroe, dejándolo pasmado durante unos instantes.

Ella podía jurar que la sangre se habia acumulado en sus mejillas debido a su propia acción, pero incluso pareció actuar de manera automática, como una muestra de gratitud.

Y al ver su rostro, supo que lo habia entendido.

― Lindas mejillas ― Atinó a decir, levemente abrumado por la acción de Ladybug ― Combinan con tu traje _, M'lady_ ― Agregó, intentando que sonara como una broma.

Pero ambos sabían que no estaba ni de cerca de serlo.

Por qué sí. Era egoísta al pensar que él quería hacerla sonreír en aquel momento en el que se sentía abatida. Pero era aún más egoísta el agradecer que ella se hubiese quedado dormida y poder vivir aquel efímero momento con ella.

Y ella, por otro lado también se sentía egoísta. Pues no quería que nadie más conociera ese lado de Chat Noir.


End file.
